Undeniable
by confused-bliss
Summary: Gap filler of the momentous 'alley scene' following Christian & Syed's intense encounter in Christian's kitchen.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! These characters belong to the BBC. No infringement intended!**

**A/N: If ever a scene was screaming for a gap filler I think this is one. Soon, I hope to begin a multi-chaptered story, once I have completed at least one story in my other fandoms. For now, I will explore in various gap fillers. I do hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated and they truly motivate me to write.**

**Undeniable  
><strong>  
>Christian wasn't the least bit surprised when fate decreed that he bump into Syed, walking along as beautiful as ever, carrying a box of chocolates. Internally, he groaned thinking of how close he had been to losing it in the kitchen as he had tended to Syed's injured finger. In those tense moments, he hadn't cared that Jane, Ian and James had been in the next room waiting. In retrospect, he realized he had wished they'd all been gone. As his eyes all but drowned in the beauty of Syed's face... clearing reading the hunger in his eyes, one that he knew to be mirrored within his own, Christian felt himself close to the breaking point.<p>

He knew that breaking point was close to exploding all around him. As they were swiftly approaching touching distance, Christian knew his resolve was all but lost. The looks they had exchanged in the kitchen had been unbearably arousing. Such need and want clearly displayed on Syed's ever expressive face; Christian knew he wouldn't be able to stick to his guns and keep Syed at an arm's length for much longer. He needed him too badly. Bottom line, he just loved him that much.

Looking at Syed's hair blowing about his face, Christian didn't know how he had stopped from taking him back at his flat. If Syed hadn't motioned his head to rejoin the other's that were waiting on them, he knew he would have done precisely just that. He had just been that far gone. Totally disconnected from anything that wasn't in effect – Syed Masood.

Damn, how he loved him. Would there ever be a time he could look at Syed without his heart bursting with love and total longing? Taking in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly – Christian was certain that answer was unequivocally no. He was undoubtedly head over heels for this man... and he had the heartbreak to prove it. His most sobering thought being that he accepted that Syed would break his heart over and over... and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was hooked – with no possibility of escape.

"Amira needs chocolates," Syed said, raising the box to show him. "She never knew weddings could be so stressful."

Christian smiled, answering in a light laugh, "That's because she didn't have her fronk with her."

Syed looked away briefly, both of them knowing what they were doing. Keeping their conversation moving, knowing in failing to do so they would have to move their separate ways. Each of them fully accepting that wasn't what they wanted to do. Looking back, he asked, "Jane alright?"

"She will be," Christian nodded. "How's the hand?" he asked in return, genuinely concerned; while knowing he wanted to prolong this meeting. He would never get enough of looking at him, listening to his voice... basking in everything that was simply him.

"Oh, it's fine... It's nothing really," Syed said, his eyes falling back into Christian's, just as they had in the kitchen earlier. Each of them, hopelessly ensnared; subconsciously both of them knowing this exchange could only have one possible outcome.

Christian felt his chest beginning to rise and fall, much as it had earlier... but so much worse now. He felt the need swelling within him. The desire to hold him again... kiss those perfect lips, devour them; along with the perfect body he knew so well. The same body that haunted his dreams, each and every night – so much so that he awoke in despair reaching out for him; becoming fully awake realizing he continued to grasp at nothing – for the one he loved was never there with him.

Syed continued to fall into Christian's hungry gaze, his own becoming a quick echo, saying the first thing that came to his mind... knowing he was pathetic in doing so; realizing it would appear he was doing it solely to determine how Christian felt about the other man. "James is lovely."

"Yeah, he is. He's not you, though..." Christian answered, any pretense that had been remaining, now long gone. Christian glanced over at the swinging door, leading down the darkened alley; his need making his choice for him. He looked back at Syed, grasping his hand to pull him into the alley – his ears picking up the sound of the dropped chocolates, his undeniable need for Syed boiling out of control.

He couldn't resist any longer. Bottom line – he couldn't deny his desire for him. Always _him_. He pressed him into the wall, his voice coming out gravelly with his need openly showing. "I tried, Syed, but ..."

"I know," Syed whispered back, his own need displayed for Christian to see.

Christian moved in to claim those lips, the ones that had overtaken his every waking thought, becoming momentarily stunned when Syed turned his head away – facing towards the door that was all but closed now. Could he have read him wrong? Didn't he want this, too? God, he would die if he didn't. He had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted Syed in this precise moment.

"I think there's someone watching," Syed said nervously.

He reached out to grasp Syed's chin, pulling him to face him once again, refusing to allow his fears to deny them this moment. One that they both wanted... needed. "You worry too much," Christian spoke softly, his breathing becoming erratic... his heart beating faster, knowing nothing other than getting Syed back would be enough to soothe him. His hands on Syed's hips, with his companion's sneaking around his own waist, Christian rasped, "C'mere."

Christian moaned as Syed met his descending mouth with equal fervor, one that felt it had been suppressed for too long; when in actuality they hadn't been apart for that long. Tongues immediately began to duel for dominance, but Christian determined to win that battle... as he intended to win the eventual war of making Syed his. Knowing nothing would complete him until he could call him partner... and he vowed in time he would do exactly that. No amount of plotting by Zainab or Amira's presence in Syed's life would dissuade him. He wanted Syed back... and he was going to have him.

Syed clenched his fingers into the muscled expanse of Christian's back, his shirt an unwanted barrier to the hot skin he knew to be contained beneath. He gasped as Christian's hand moved to unsnap him, barely cognizant of the fact that Christian intended to do this... here and now. "Christian... wait, we can't."

Christian reluctantly pulled his lips from Syed's, his eyes glazed in hungry need; love pounding within his chest for this man. He continued in his movements, unzipping him, reaching one large hand inside to grasp the cock that thrust upwards to meet his hand, his other hand stroking Syed's hair back, his eyes possessing him in one single glance. In a guttural groan, Christian whispered, "I need you, Sy."

Syed swallowed slowly, his face flushed and filled with want. "We're exposed here, Christian. What if someone comes in?"

"They won't... and if they do – I'll shield you," Christian growled, as his hand reached down to fully grasp Syed's cock, expertly stroking him into full erectness, unable to wait until he had him away from here. "Just relax, Sy. Give into it... you know you want to. You know you need it."

Syed's head arched back against the wall, as his own hand began to open Christian's pants, his need becoming undeniable. He reached inside, cradling Christian's cock in his hand, slowly moving it in succession with Christian's ministrations on him. Both of them panting and straining towards the other, Syed gasped, "Yes, you're right, Christian. I need this... I need you."

"You'll always need me, Sy... as I will you."

Both of them knew that was the reality for them, no matter what curves would be in the road ahead. In these moments the world was perfect and good, enraptured by the bliss that could be found in only one place – lost within each other's arms.

End


End file.
